The utilization of simultaneous-equations systems in econometric models of national economies has a long and useful tradition among economists and policy makers. Only recently, however, has the simultaneous-equations approach been applied in the context of a model of population redistribution in the United States. Although this approach lends itself to rigorous policy orientation, such an orientation has not yet been adopted in connection with a model of migration and urban-regional growth. The basic objective of the proposed research is to develop a simultaneous-equations model of migration, metropolitan growth, and intrametropolitan location of population and economic activity. The model would contain five blocks (sets) of equations--one for metropolitan-wide migration and economic growth, one for metropolitan-wide growth of the housing stock, one for the distribution of economic activities and housing between central city and suburbs, one for the location of population and labor force in central cities and suburbs, and one for the growth of the central city and suburban public sectors. Incomes, race, and age characteristics of metropolitan in-migrants and intrametropolitan movers would be taken into account. Federal and state policy variables would influence migration, metropolitan growth, and intrametropolitan location indirectly by influencing the budget constraints of cental city and suburban governments. The data base would consist of cross-sectional observations on 62 large SMSA's and their component central cities and suburban rings. Observations on these SMSA's would be formed for 1950, 1960, and 1970, and the model would be estimated for the changes that occurred over two distinct periods, 1950-60 and 1960-70. Appropriate simultaneous-equations techniques would be employed in the estimation of the model.